A beautiful nightmare
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi get married and they find themselves in a bad situation. find out what happens! BTW this is based of a dream i had.


A Beautiful Nightmare

It was mid-summer, and like all summers it had blistering hot heat. I'm not sure but I think we were in Osaka, but I couldn't really tell. We were in an elegant room it had A/C and smelled like strawberries. The doors to the outside world where shut to the keep the cool and breezy air.

People at least fifty, of both gender, were with us. I'm not sure if it was a wedding or a party all I knew is that I didn't know how I got here. And I didn't know any of the people here either, until I looked at the creamed colored Japanese boy holding my hands in his smooth ones. They were smooth and very soft… they were firm hands, but they belonged to a gentle hearted boy.

His thick, neck length black hair was shining on his head. And his silver gray eyes starred deeply into my roasted almond ones. And a smile stretched across his smooth face, his brilliant white teeth shown with in his smile.

He gently and slowly closed his beautiful eyes. Then he leaned over moving his light face closer to mine. Pressing his warm soft lips to my smooth dry ones, and before they even touched I had already felt the sparks gathering. And after the shock and gladness of his lips on mine I closed my eyes too. My flushed face wanting to twitch but I wouldn't let it. I raised my white, dry hands to his chest and keep my hands flat on it.

His fingers, soft like he used lotion, brushed my jaw and went diagonally up my cheek to my inch thick brown hair. And pushed and tucked my hair behind my not pierced ear. His lips, continuing to pull and at mine, his steady breathing keep him calm in the crowed, but my heart was racing. His fingers fallowed the fall of my short, silky hair and his hand landed on my tilted, clothed by an ocean blue T-shirt. And then he slid his hands down my arms to my elbow and dropped them to my tensed up stomach and held my waist tenderly. And when the kiss became even more passionate he wrapped his light arms around my waist and pulled me to him even closer.

I thought the kiss would never end, and I didn't mind for that one bit, but like everything it did. He sucked his light pink lips on my pink ones one last time and then disconnected them. Let out a huff and moved his head to the right of my face his cheek brushing against mine he was going to my ear and when he reached it he whispered in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, "I love you, Haruhi Ootori," I blushed deeper and he moved his head back and kissed my hot cheek.

My heart pounded even faster, and my stomach had butterflies flutter in it. He kept me in that position except now it was like a hug, and I moved my face the few inches closer to his ear, and said in the most sincere voice I could ever possibly make, "I love you too, Kyoya Ootori."

The twenty some odd people there in dresses and suits started to dance, hand in hand. And the best part was there was no music, they were dancing to the love for the one they loved in there heart. It made beautiful clusters of love and joy, as I starred around the elegant room looking at the shiny floor up to the decorative ceiling.

He moved his hand to mine took my left one and moved me out to the dance floor. When he took his last step I twirled on my left high hilled in white foot and after one spin put my right one down to stop my motion. I had moved closer to him and my head landed on his chest. He was taller than me. I was five foot and he is five foot ten.

He wore his favorite color, black, but it was a suit. And I was wearing a ruffled white wedding dress with layers and three diamonds incrusted on the top left part of the dress just above my breast. It was a puffy dress and it fell slightly below my knees. The stomach part of my dress was wrinkled down my tensed stomach.

He put his chin on my dark haired head and spoke softly in the voice that made me melt. The voice that the first time I got to hear it I had to move my face away from his so I could scream in my head and grin so big I thought my face was going to break spoke, "Are you enjoying your wedding, honey," he was serious not joking when he said this.

I giggled my laugh, he-he, it meant a few things, either that it was cute, sweet, or great/awesome. In this case I thought that it was a great idea so I told him so, "yes I love it," I said truly.

"Do you want to go home now, with me, your husband," he asked completely serious as to if I was ready to leave the ended wedding and start my life with him, forever and always.

I nodded my head and answered at the same time, "yes, my love," I gazed my almond eyes into his silver ones with love and affection.

He smiled and led ourselves dancing out of the ball room to the black limo and led me to the shiny black coated doors on the top of the concreted parking lot hill, it was shiny and new but not a long limo, just like a like.

Foot step after foot step dancing in different patterns and beats expressing our feelings for one another. Laughing most of the way up the concreted hill surrounded by a ditch except for our one little path way here car parked pointing to the ditch, when we reached the limo my back fell on the side of it not even reached the black door yet. I was laughing and smiling and kissing him there.

His lips pulled at mine his hands on the limo. While he disconnected his lips he also pushed himself up off from surrounding me. He moved to the black new door and opened the handle, pulling the door open. He held out his spare pale hand for my white one and I took it. He held it as I walked toward him and turned to the inside of the vehicle.

The seats had white leather, and there wasn't a driver for us so Kyoya had to drive us to his mansion. The steering wheel was tainted black. It was like your usual car but much nicer, with a sun roof, and stereo, also an A/C adaptor and a heater, and automatic seat belts. 'It's nice,' I thought to myself eyes widening slightly.

I raised my leg and put it on the inside of the car and raised myself up putting some of the pressure on Kyoya's hand and bent down getting in. I could feel Kyoya's eyes staring at my ass, "pervert," I shouted to him.

He laughed, "Compared to who," he questioned me, but I didn't answer but just laughed instead. After I was in he shut the gently door for me. And walked around the back of the truck to his side, opened the door, and pushed himself in. His hair shifted and his eyes staring down at the leather seat. His body twisted and his ass fell on the seat. He reached his arm out and grabbed the door handle and pulled it to him, shutting it.

He dug in the pockets of his suit for his silver keys pulled them out and started the engine. The blue seat belt came down around me and snapped into place when Kyoya started the engine. Kyoya had his foot on the break trying to relax from the tension. He grabbed the shifter moved it and, you had to just tap on the gas to get it to move, so Kyoya just barely pressed down on the gas.

The car moved forward at a medium rate and then he picked the speed up. Kyoya moved for the break when he realized that he was going forward, but the car didn't stop. He tried again and again and started panicking. I was so scared I was breathless. We rolled down the hill to the concrete ditch and I knew what was going to happen, "KYOYA" I screamed as loud as I could, tears rolled pouring down my eyes, people from in the ball room ran out.

It had rained the day before really hard and the dirt was muddy and the ditches. The car began to tilt onto Kyoya's side and continued to fall down. He turned his head fast at me, "JUMP, it's the only way you'll survive!" he screamed at me. I did as he said swiftly, he did the same and screamed something else, "no matter what happens I love you Haruhi Ootori!"

I replied truly but hurriedly, "I love you too, Kyoya Ootori," I found the red handle that undid the seat belt unlatched it and swung the door open and jumped out. Kyoya did the same but when he jumped he realized that he would have might have lived if he had stayed in the car or went out my way.

The car came sliding down onto his body crushing him like a bug.

And I saw the tinted red water flow down the ditch. My eyes widened and tears fell from my eyes and I screamed. I pulled my hands up to my brown hair and squeezed my head.

I stared at the car on top of my Kyoya, in denial of what just happened.

People from the ball room had their cells out screaming and dialing 911. I could only cry, and ball out the words, "I love you too. Don't be dead! Don't die! I love you so much… please! Don't die!" over and over again. But I knew he was.

It was raining the day his funeral was held I stood in the rain and refused any umbrella that was handed to me. Hoping to catch ammonia or something so I could die too, my legs gave out as soon as I stopped walking and I feel to my knees and cried. Bent over and cried my clothes soaking up the pouring rain. I cried the words, "why? Why, God, why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Kyoya… you left me here without me…. but I can't live without you… and now you're making me… and … I can't. Why!" I groaned the words to the point people thought I was trying to speak but couldn't.

I just cried and cried there and I stayed there long after everyone had come, dropped off there now soaked flowers, and left after the prayer. But I stayed and cried until late that night. I had to text aunt to come and get me to take me to Kyoya's and our house. He died our wedding day and my heart tainted with sadness and depression.

Years went by and I never got well of sadness of our loss still cried and cried still went to your grave and placed flowers out.

Our friend who was at our wedding named Hikaru Hitachiin married me ten years after your death. We had three children two girls one boy named, Misuzu, Amilia, and Kyoya in loving memory of you, and lived in your house. Hikaru knew from the start that I would never love him as much as I loved you but he took what he could get.

So here I am again paying a visit to your funeral 15 years after your death. I'm putting your favorite flowers out, yellow center Lilies. Have a good life in heaven my love.


End file.
